


Blue Eyes and Long Coats

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, But John is into it, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, This wasn't part of the mission, You know this was probably Jack's idea, that's a lot of penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are having a foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes and Long Coats

This run to Cardiff for Mycroft was supposed to simple. Just gathering some things and hand carrying them back to London. What had actually happened was meeting Jack Harkness which had led to a few drinks with him and Ianto Jones and now the four of them were in Sherlock and John’s hotel room and Jack was thoroughly snogging Sherlock.

John looked at Ianto. “I’m not actually gay,” he said.

Ianto shrugged. “Neither am I. Just him.”

Sherlock moaned as Jack’s fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

“I know exactly what you mean,” said John, shaking his head and moving closer to the pair.

“Blue eyes and long coats,” muttered Ianto.

Jack raised his head and smiled. “Just going to watch?”

John regarded the Captain for a moment. Sherlock looked up at John and gave an encouraging nod, running a hand down Jack’s thigh and squeezing his growing erection. Jack moaned and closed his eyes. Making up his mind, John quickly covered the space between and cupped Jack’s face, kissing him deeply. Jack held his hips, kissing him back expertly until John pulled away and came up for air. Sherlock was staring at him with awe and lust.

Wiping his mouth nervously, John started to step back. Sherlock grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him with passion as he ran hands through his hair. John moaned and rolled against him, momentarily forgetting about the other two.

Jack flopped onto the bed next to Sherlock. John was somehow unsurprised to realize he was already nude. Sherlock turned his head to kiss Jack. John chuckled and quickly stripped out of his own clothes. Ianto stepped behind him and kissed his neck. He moaned at the brush of lips and gasped as Ianto’s slicked fingers brushed his entrance.

Opening his eyes, he saw Sherlock was being treated the same way by Jack, spreading himself wide as deft fingers probed him. His head was thrown back, exposing his long column of neck. Jack leaned in to give it a nibble before smiling at John and Ianto.

John moved forward, straddling Sherlock. He raised his head and John took another kiss. “Okay?”

Sherlock nodded and rolled up against him. Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack as John lined himself up with Sherlock’s cock. He groaned as Sherlock slowly filled him. Jack broke off the kiss with Ianto to kiss John again, running a hand down his chest.

From behind John, Ianto shifted Sherlock. He kissed John’s neck again as he carefully pushed inside of the detective. Jack grinned, clearly enjoying the view. John hooked a hand around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, Ianto’s hands all over him.

Jack gave a muffled groan against his lips. John pulled back to see Sherlock eagerly sucking Jack’s cock. It seemed that once again Sherlock was the center of attention. John lifted his hips and started fucking himself on Sherlock's cock, Ianto helping him.

John swore as Ianto fucked Sherlock, making the detective rock up against him with a moan.

Ianto took John's cock in hand. John’s head dropped against his shoulder and his eyes fell closed. He’d never pictured himself in this sort of position, but he had to admit it felt bloody good. Despite the short period of time he’d known them, he trusted these two men. He could feel Ianto driving slowly against Sherlock, while the man’s hand worked John’s cock sure and steady.

Opening his eyes again, he could see Jack stroking Sherlock's curls with a look of affection on his face. John felt a pang of jealousy. He must have shifted because Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at him. He reached a hand to join Ianto's on John’s thick cock.

"Good," muttered John, rocking his hips with renewed vigor. Sherlock gave a muffled moan. John squeezed him, knowing what his lover liked. There was a lewd pop and Sherlock pulled off Jack a moment before the detective came.

John groaned as he was filled. Ianto pulled out. "Go on," he growled, helping John to his feet and pushing Sherlock's legs farther up. John pushed in hard and fast.

"John!" Sherlock arched against him. The doctor groaned as Ianto pushed into his dripping hole, driving him harder into Sherlock. He cursed and circled his hips, pinned between Ianto and his lover, revelling in the sensation.

Jack moaned and came. John looked up to see Sherlock watching him as he swallowed Jack’s cum, Adam’s apple bobbing. Jack pulled out towards the end, dribbling across those sinful lips. John bent to lick them clean.

A few more thrusts from Ianto and John tumbled over, gasping against Sherlock’s shoulder, Jack’s hand in his hair. Ianto kept pumping into him until he filled John for his second time that night. He felt the bed shift and knew Jack was kissing Ianto. He was vaguely aware of Jack lying down on one side and Ianto on the other, holding hands across his back. It was comfortable here, and he surely wasn’t inclined to move any time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to shellysbees and type_40_consulting_detective for editing. And TheMadKatter13 for encouraging me through it.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
